Além do Tempo
by Floree Neveu
Summary: Eles sempre erram. Nunca seguiram o caminho certo. O destino dá uma nova chance. Um chance que vem acompanhada de uma antiga maldição. Tudo pode dar certo. Ou não... Tudo depende de suas desições.rnMas eles não sabem disso...[ATUALIZADA]
1. Acidentes?

**Além do Tempo**

**Acidentes?**

_"Depois do céu quem mais faz milagres é o amor"_

O tempo estava realmente quente e só de vez em quando dava uma trégua soprando uma brisa morna que sempre era bem-vinda.

Os alunos do quinto ano da Grifinória estavam reunidos na estufa, que estava terrivelmente abafada. A professora se empenhava em concentrar a atenção de seus alunos, mas a grande maioria estava fazendo careta por culpa do calor terrível ou tentando assoprar lugares que a anatomia humana não permitia. A professora até se desconcentrou enquanto observava uma menina de longos cabelos ruivos tentando assoprar a própria nuca.

Srta. Weasley - disse a professora em tom de reprovação – será que dava para tentar prestar atenção em mim só um minutinho, sim?

Alguns olhares se voltaram para a garota e ela se endireitou, não muito disposta a prestar a atenção. "Se ela não percebeu estamos cozinhando aqui!".

Voltando-se novamente para sua inocente florzinha Gina a olhou intrigada, parecia que a planta a chamava, ou a hipnotizava...

Ai! –Gina gritou levando o dedo indicador a boca.

Se tivesse prestado mais atenção no que digo, Srta. Weasley saberia que não se pode olhar diretamente para a flor!

Gina olhou para o dedo "Nossa, tão pequenininha e tão perigosa assim!" Gina pensou, vendo o sangue escorre pelo seu dedo. De certo o machucado não era grande nem feio, parecia uma espécie de queimadura. Como a professora não disse nada, Gina não se importou muito com o incidente.

A aula nunca havia demorado tanto para passar, mas quando o fim chegou todos suspiraram aliviados.

Gina arrumou seu material, recolheu seus livros e se encaminhou para fora quando a professora Sprout fez um sinal engraçado com a boca para que todos se voltassem pra ela.

Esqueci de avisá-los, mas recebi um aviso dizendo que teriam este tempo vago, parece que algum aluno do sexto ano sofreu um acidente na sala do Professor Snape.

A maioria deu vivas, e Gina não pode deixar de comemorar também. Estava com a cabeça quente de tantos deveres e devido ao calor que se estendia desde o horário que acordara.

Gina, estamos indo a biblioteca adiantar os deveres, não quer ir junto? – Kate Post, uma menina da turma de Gina, conhecida como a 'Granger do quinto ano', embora a aparência não fosse a ligação entre as duas (Kate era morena dos olhos esverdeados) Gina havia de concordar que o afinco que a menina tinha pelos estudos era igualzinho o de Hermione.

Ahn...Podem ir! Vou dar uma volta, tomar um ar! – respondeu enquanto tomava outro rumo na caminhada. Kate lhe acenou com a resposta e saiu em companhia de mais umas meninas.

"Estudar! Nem morta! Este calor ta me consumindo o dia inteiro!".

Um amplo lago se estendia a frente de Gina. Suas águas escuras causavam um certo mistério, mas Harry já lhe contara sobre os seres que habitavam ali, mas mesmo assim Gina gostava de fantasiar outros serem que poderiam habitar o lago.

Suspirando, Gina se sentou às margens do lago, se encostando em uma arvore que havia ali.

"Ahhh! Finalmente um momento de paz." pensou fechando os olhos e entre abrindo a boca num sorriso.

* * *

-Você é algum tipo de retardado? – vociferou o loiro levantando-se rápido de sua cadeira – Não precisa responder! A respostas já esta obvia demais!

O liquido gosmento escorria pelo seu uniforme e por todo seu material. E definitivamente aquele cheiro era de alguma coisa morta.

Draco sorriu interiormente ao notar o terror nos olhos de Neville Longboton. Claro que aquilo não havia sido suficiente para deixa-lo menos irritado, já que seu uniforme se encontrava fedido e manchado com um liquido laranja.

Professor Snape, eu exijo que este retardado leve uma detenção! - berrou Draco, apontando acusadoramente para Neville – Olhe o que ele fez! Tenho certeza que foi idéia do Potter!

Harry Potter que estava as gargalhadas no fundo da sala, calou-se quando hermione lhe deu uma forte cutucada.

Malfoy! – disse o Grifinório, mal conseguindo conter as lágrimas de tanto rir – Afinal, porque esta reclamando tanto? Não sabe o quão bem esse laranja lhe caiu!

E esse cheiro também! – disso Rony, apontando para Malfoy.

Não Weasley, não estou usando o mesmo perfume que sua mãe.

Rony levantou-se abruptamente, o rosto vermelho de raiva.

Olhe aqui Mal..

Já chega. – Snape aproximou-se de Malfoy. – Malfoy, você está suspenso das suas ultimas aulas. – sem quase mover os lábios disse a Neville – Espero que você não esteja com fome, pois ira assistir as próximas aulas e na hora do jantar irá vir aqui e limpara tudo.

Sabendo que não iria conseguir punição maior aquele Grifinorio, Draco se conteve, olhando com um sorriso zombeteiro para Potter e Weasley.

Quando a aula finalmente terminou, Draco se aproximou do professor, a voz um tanto abafada.

Professor Snape – começou ele, fazendo uma careta quando o cheiro pareceu levantar de suas vestes – Essa poção não é nada demais não, é? – perguntou os lábios entre abertos em nojo.

Claro que não. – disse Snape claramente sem se importa.

Draco girou nos calcanhares e se preparava para passar pela porta que dividia a sala quando sentiu seus joelhos fraquejarem e... De longe escutou a voz de Snape xingando.

* * *

-Gina! GINA! – Danielle DeMille gritava, segurando os dois ombros de Gina. – Acorda, Gina!

Seria impossível perceber que algo de errado estava acontecendo aquela menina de longos cabelos ruivos, se não fosse o estranho fato de estar parada na mesma posição a tanto tempo! DeMille só estava passando por ali com um grupinho de amigas quando viu Virgínia Weasley. Se separou das amigas e foi ali, cumprimentar a amiga e claro; saber das novidades da Grifinória. Não era a toa que o pessoal da Lufa-lufa tinha uma reputação de fofoqueiros. Porém quando chegou até a amiga percebeu que algo de errado estava acontecendo.

Ei! – DeMille gritou para um garoto do sétimo ano da Corvinal que passava com a vassoura no ombro, claramente voltando do treino que ela estava indo ver com as outras amigas da Lufa-Lufa "Ah, Gina! Você me deve essa!" – Err...Mortatti você pode me ajudar a levá-la até a Ala hospitalar?

O garoto loiro pareceu confuso, mas foi até lá ajudar. Deu a vassoura para que DeMille segurasse enquanto se abaixava para recolher o corpo mole da outra menina, encostada sobre a arvore.

O que houve? – perguntou quando percebeu que a menina estava claramente desmaiada.

Não sei, há encontrei assim! – DeMille disse, lançando um olhar preocupado a Grifinória – Vamos levá-la logo para a Ala Hospitalar!

Os dois saíram depressa, levantando olhares curiosos enquanto passavam.

* * *

Madame Pomfrey estava terminando de arruma o ultimo leito. "Perfeito!" pensou olhando o lençol branquinho e bem esticado que acabara de colocar. Se dirigiu até a escrivaninha para recolher algumas anotações quando um estardalhaço lhe fez voltar os olhos para a porta.

O que esta.. – levou as mãos enrugadas até a boca. O Professor de poções vinha levitando um aluno até o leito mais próximo, um cheiro de carniça invadiu as narinas da enfermeira. – Céus! O que... – mal pode terminar de falar e mais pessoas entraram na Ala Hospitalar. Uma menina de cabelos curtinhos negros, e um menino alto e loiro. Madame Pomfrey o reconheceu de cara, havia fraturado o braço no inicio do ano – É alguma espécie de epidemia?

Houve um acidente com umas poções e de certo do jeito que o menino Longboton é burro...

Eu a encontrei assim!

Eu só vim trazê-la!

Certo – Pomfrey disse, se encaminhando até o garoto que parecia desmaiado e com uma secreção estranha lhe pingando pelo uniforme. – Vamos descobrir o que aconteceu com eles.

Malfoy não fez nada de errado. – declarou Snape sem emoção – Foi culpa de um imbecil da Grifinória, Neville Longboton. Sua poção, como todas as outras, saiu errada e sem cuidado do jeito que é, acabou por tropeçar e derrubar o liquido sobre o aluno Malfoy.

Que tipo de poção era? – a enfermeira perguntou, se aproximando para sentir o cheiro do liquido laranja. Fez careta instantaneamente.

Poção do Fraquejamento. Simples. Apenas para deixar a pessoa sem força nos músculos.

Pelo jeito o menino Longboton errou feio na quantidade de certos ingredientes.

É, suponho que sim. Bom, - Snape lançou um ultimo olhar ao sonserino – creio que minha parte já fiz. – e sem maiores explicações girou nos calcanhares e saiu.

Peter Mortatti já havia deixado Gina na cama. Danielle se adiantou a ficar do lado da amiga.

E esta? O que aconteceu com ela?

Na verdade – DeMille começou – não sabemos, a encontramos desmaiada assim.

Ah! Isso vem acontecendo a semana inteira! Coisas de trouxa!

DeMille ficou visivelmente sem entender o que trouxas tinham a ver com aquilo, mas se limitou a uma careta e uma olhadela a Peter que parecia pensar a mesma coisa que ela.

Madame Pomfrey conhecia casos semelhantes. Desmaios, fraquezas entre varias outras coisas, desde que revistas trouxas haviam sido adquiridas por meninas quintanistas. Liam matérias de cortar a alimentação para emagrecer e havia virado moda. De dia em dia aparecia uma menina com esses sintomas.

Bom, obrigado por terem trazido ela aqui. Agora se não se importam..

Entendendo o aviso, os dois alunos saíram frustrados por não terem obtido maiores explicações.

A enfermeira continuava a observar a garota quando viu uma pequena queimadura no dedo indicador da menina. "Ah! Eu avisei a Sprout sobre essas flores!".

* * *

Seus olhos nunca haviam estados pesados daquele jeito. Mais estranho ainda era o fato de não sentir sono. "Não há motivos para eu ficar assim!" Pensou Draco, abrindo devagar os olhos. O dia anterior havia sido um borrão. Finalmente abriu os olhos. Não entendia onde estava e nem se lembrava de como teria ido parar ali, queria apenas explicações. "E de pressa!" pensou quando sentiu que alguém estava a mexer na sua roupa.

Percebo que já esta consciente, Malfoy. – escutou uma voz feminina dizer, e pela sonoridade da voz percebeu que se tratava de uma mulher já de idade. – Se lembra de alguma coisa?

Eu.. – conseguiu dizer com dificuldade. Ora! Se estava a tratar dele certamente sabia o que o havia acontecido e com certeza sabia as conseqüências, por tanto sua incapacidade de se recordar deveria ser algo que ela sabia! Ou ela era tão incompetente a ponto de não perceber isso? Preferiu a segunda opção.

Bom, para refrescar sua memória – disse ela – Poções. Neville Longboton. Liquido laranja.

"Ah! Claro que me lembro! Aquele projeto de ser retardado explodiu aquele caldeirão com a poção do Fraquejamento! Maldito! Agora... bem, só posso estar na Ala Hospitalar".

Parece que você não foi o único a sofrer um 'pequeno' acidente – "Ah, isso me conforta tanto.." – A Weasley também sofreu um acidente durante uma aula.

Ok. Nada poderia ficar pior agora. Além de estar preso na Ala hospitalar ainda precisava dividir o mesmo espaço quadrado que um Weasley? Alguém queria testar a paciência de Draco Malfoy.

Pobre Virginia... – "Hum, concordo..Pobre Weasley.." pensou o loiro – Quando passou o natal aqui no ultimo ano me ajudou tanto quando Pirraça atacou aquelas bolinhas de colorir na ceia de natal. – Ah sim! Draco se recordava disso embora não estivesse presente, mas a repercusão que causou foi tanta que mesmo quando voltou de férias ainda se ouvia falar do acontecido. Pirraça em um súbito de irresponsabilidade maior – se é que era possível – havia 'envenenado' a ceia de natal e assim que os alunos começaram a ficar coloridos como bolas de enfeitar arvores de natal. – Bom, já volto.

Draco escutou até o ultimo passo da enfermeira, quando ela saiu um silencio enssurecedor pairou sobre ele. Era possível até mesmo escutar a respiração do Weasley ao seu lado. "Ung!" pensou Draco com nojo, imaginando as vestes de segunda mão e uma cara sardenta deitada ao seu lado. Sua imaginação voou de tal forma que o Weasley se transformou em um monstro gordo, sardento de longos cabelos ruivos, deitado sobre um travesseiro encharcado de baba. De fato, ele era um menino com grande imaginação.

O dia passou rapidamente. Draco poderia resumir seu dia da seguinte maneira: Madame Pomfrey indo e voltando com remédios, promessas de melhora no dia seguinte e – a pior parte do dia – algumas visitas para a paciente ao seu lado.

Querendo evitar constrangimento – mas para sua parte é claro – Draco fingia estar dormindo. "há! Até parece que quero escutar as piadinhas dos Weasley e daquele tatuado a ferro na testa! Ainda mais sem chances de me defender!"


	2. Fatos e Sonhos

**Fatos e Sonhos**

**"Pode você ouvi-lo chamar  
Pode você senti-lo em sua alma  
Pode você confiar neste desejo  
E perder o controle"**

Ahn? O que...- antes que pudesse completar seu pensamento se recordou de tudo, como num filme passado na velocidade máxima. Aula na estufa. Dia quente. A Flor do sono. Picada. Lago. "Pera ai! Lago? Então como foi que cheguei aqui?".

Gina abriu o olho bem devagar. Primeiro abriu um, espionando o lugar com um olho apenas. "Ala Hospitalar". Estava de noite. Uma faixa de luz entrava pela janela ao seu lado, iluminando borradamente um corpo deitado no outro leito.

A menina ficou a admirar o corpo por alguns minutos. Não se recordava de ninguém com aquele porte. Era um garoto, disso não tinha duvidas, tinha um cabelo...Cinza, Não, talvez efeito na luz da lua...Era alto, um porte não muito musculoso, porém bem definido. "Ah! Merlin, será o apanhador de alguma casa?" o porte do menino mostrava isso claramente. Gina conhecia melhor do que ninguém o porte dos jogadores de quadribol, havia jogadores o suficiente em sua família para lhe garantir que acertara.

Vários nomes vieram a sua cabeça, recordando dos jogadores de várias casas...mas nenhum se enquadrava perfeitamente no físico daquele! "Só tem uma maneira de descobri..." Gina pensou, olhando para o lado da porta para ver se estava sozinha mesmo.

Com cautela se levantou, estremeceu ao tocar o chão frio. Foi andando de vagarinho até ficar de lado ao leito. "Ah!", quando se aproximou mais o garoto puxou a coberta para perto do rosto. "Vamos lá! Deixe-me ver quem é!" Gina puxou com delicadeza o lençol. "Só mais um pouquinho". Quando tornou a puxar o garoto segurou seu dedo. Gina levou um susto. Aproximou seu rosto do rosto do menino, estava quase decifrando aquele pequeno mistério, "Só... mais um pouquinho". Gina sem querer foi bruta ao puxar seu dedo, e o garoto levantou a cabeça rapidamente. Sem se dar conta do quanto estavam próximos, seus lábios acabaram se tocando.

O susto de ambos durou apenas segundos, e o pequeno encontro de lábios se tornou em um beijo. Beijo este que estava deixando as pernas de Gina bambas. Ela tentou se separar dele, mas ele parecia necessitado daquele beijo e estava fazendo com que ela também sentisse necessidade de manter seus lábios unidos.

Com delicadeza ele se separou dela. Seus olhos se encontraram, a meia escuridão do quarto proibindo-os de se identificarem. Porém, Gina notou uma coisa estranha na imagem dele.. um gesto que...que..mexeu com ela?

"Ele..está sorrindo?" Sem compreender muito sorriu de volta. Sem pensar muito se afastou dele, e deitou novamente em sua cama. Os olhos fixos no teto. "Nem em mil anos vou compreender o que aconteceu aqui". Ela tinha razão, mas não queria pensar muito em porque havia feito aquilo, só uma coisa passava em sua mente "Foi perfeito".

* * *

Aquele sonho... Vinha acontecendo várias vezes desde que havia se consagrado Comensal.

Um sonho cheio de tudo que Draco sempre desprezou.

Havia uma floresta. Uma floresta fora do comum. Nessa floresta havia flores de todas as cores, umas mais exóticas que as outras. E Draco não se recordava de ter visto nenhuma delas antes. Porém havia uma que lhe chamava atenção.

De pétalas de um azul-anil, folhas verdinhas, com gotas de orvalho prestes a cair. Se encontrava em destaque perto das outras. Protegida por um vidro, tão transparente que chegava a enganar os olhos.

Ele andava até a flor, tentava tirar o vidro e nunca conseguia. Quando se cansava de tentar tirá-la dali, escutava pássaros voado de uma clareira e se levanta assustado, esperando o pior.

"Ela esta chegando".Uma voz no seu interior lhe avisava. Uma sensação de felicidade lhe tomava por completo e ele aguardava a chegada dela com expectativa.

E ela aparecia, sempre aparecia. Sempre linda. Caminhando sorridente para se juntar a ele. Seus olhos de um brilho incomum. Seu vestido era tão proporcional a ela, que parecia ser mágico. Era de um azul..conhecido. Era do mesmo tom de azul das pétalas da estranha planta. E parecia brilhar com forme ela andava.

Quando a mulher chegava próximo dele sussurrava em tom de tristeza:

Será que sempre iremos errar nisso? – o tom dela o magoava muito. – Draco, por que você nunca me escolhe?

A mão dela encostava-se em seu rosto e acariciava, Draco fechava os olhos aproveitando o toque dela.

Promete que você vai me escolher? – ela perguntava, os olhos brilhando – Promete Draco?

Sim! Claro que iria a escolher! Não entendia porque ela dizia aquilo. Ele... "Como é possível?".

Ele se afastava um pouco dela, a olhava nos olhos. Estava preste a dizer alguma coisa. As palavras estavam vindo, seus lábios se entreabriram esperando as pronuncia...

* * *

Um rosto perfeito estava a olhá-lo. Ele segurava seu dedo. Não queria que ela fosse. Um beijo. Vários sentimentos se confundindo. Afastaram-se. O ar lhe faltou. A encarou. Queria saber quem era. Não. Ela se foi...

N/A: OOi genteee! Bom, bom tem mais dois capítulos prontos e eu vou postá-los logo, logo! Só estou dando os últimos ajustes, certo? ; )

Ah! Uma coisinha que quero – e muito – a ajuda de vocês! O Draco! Como ele tá? To fazendo ele /- bem? Oq falta? Me ajudem, ok!

E mais uma coisinha! As frases e letras de musica que coloco no inicio de cada capitulo...quem quiser saber qual é a musica ou a quem pertence a frase me avisa por meio de uma review que eu respondo no próximo post!

BeijoX


	3. Ignorando os Fatos

**Ignorando os fatos**

**And everytime I see you in my dreams**

**(E toda vez, que te vejo em meus sonhos)**

**I see your face, it's haunting me**

**(Eu vejo seu rosto, está me assombrando)**

**I guess I need you baby**

**(Eu acho que preciso de você baby)**

Bom dia, Virginia! – Madame Pomfrey disse satisfeita ao ver a menina com os olhos perdidos na parede. – Se sente melhor?

Ahn? Ah, sim... – disse ainda abobalhada com pensamentos – Bem melhor. Só um pouco enjoada.

Nada mais normal – a enfermeira disse, servindo-lhe um chá – aquela flor do sono deixa isso como 'sequela'. Mas nada que uns bons dias de repouso não melhorem. – a mulher lhe ofereceu um sorriso vago – Bom, - abaixou um pouco como para fazer segredo – está melhor que o menino Malfoy – Gina segurou o ar – Não consegue mexer nenhum músculo do corpo.

"Um... Malfoy?" Havia beijado um Malfoy? Era tão impossível de acreditar quanto imaginar elfos domésticos correndo atrás de sua liberdade!

"Impossível! Não posso ter beijado um Malfoy!"

Hum, quer dizer que quem esta ai nesse leito é um Malfoy? Draco Malfoy?

Sim, sim, sofreu um acidente na aula de poções.

Gina se tornou pálida, tão pálida quanto o lençol que a cobria. "Merlin! Um Malfoy!".

Ah, não se preocupe – Madame Pomfrey disse ao ver a brancura de Gina e assimilar a preocupação - ele logo ficara bom, tem acordado várias vezes no dia, tem tido progresso todas as vezes que acorda. Já consegue até mesmo abrir os olhos e falar.

"Ela não deve nem saber que ele já tem força o suficiente até para me beijar... Ah, ótimo! Antes estivesse cego e mudo! Assim não iria me humilhar!"

Vou ao salão principal, o café da manha já deve estar sendo servido. Até. – e saiu tão eficiente quanto entrou.

* * *

Draco abriu os olhos, mas uma vez se deparando com a Ala Hospitalar. Virou de leve a cabeça para o leito esquerdo. Nada. Leito direito. "Weasley". Algumas mexas do cabelo dela se arriscavam a cair da cama, escorregando de pouco em pouco, revelando um cabelo tão vermelho que parecia... "Esse sonho ta mesmo de deixando louco Draco Malfoy"

De repente ela se virou. Seus olhos se encontram. Os dele demonstrando raiva e repulsão. Os dela constrangimento e...Culpa?

Até que enfim um Weasley aprendeu – ele disse, não deixando transparecer a dificuldade que fazia – Se quer consegue me olhar sem ficar constrangida.

Gina levou um susto com o comentário, mas não deixaria sem resposta.

Nenhum Weasley nunca se rebaixou a um Malfoy. – "pelo menos não o deixe sem resposta"

As sobrancelhas dele se arquearam, estava pronto parar responder aquela tirada infantil dela, quando pequenos fragmentos da noite anterior lhe vieram à memória.

Uma possibilidade estranha lhe passou pela cabeça. Virou-se devagar para olhar os outros leitos. Ninguém. "Só nós dois aqui. Não... não poderia ser ela... Só uma maneira de saber..."

Ontem de noite – Gina sentiu seu sangue gelar – alguém – a ruiva prendeu a respiração – veio - "Calma, Gina. Calma!" – aqui?

Ela ficou atônita alguns momentos antes de responder.

Ahn.. – "Será que ele não lembra de mim? Será que estava tão escuro assim?" – Alguém além de mim e de madame Pomfrey?

Ah, não Weasley! Quero saber se você veio aqui ontem de noite. Ou quem sabe madame Pomfrey que trabalha aqui – o loiro (que por sinal estava com seus cabelos desgrenhados) revirou os olhos – Francamente.

Embora sua educação não tenha sido o ponto forte desse seu argumento – ela se pegou dizendo – Eu não vejo motivos para não lhe responder, Malfoy. – "Céus porque esta sendo tão fácil dizer essas coisas pra ele?" – Não, não houve ninguém aqui ontem de noite – e tomando mais coragem ainda fez a pergunta – Por quê?

Por nada, por nada.- mentiu, nitidamente frustrado com a resposta dela.

"Ela esta mentindo. Mas e se estiver falando a verdade? Seria ela? Será que foi ela ontem de noite? Não mesmo! A morte antes de dedicar um beijo meu a uma Weasley nojenta".

O que é? – Draco perguntou rispidamente quando notou que ela o olhava disfarçadamente.

Gina levou um susto, afinal ele não estava a olhando. "Ele deve ter pacto com alguma força sobrenatural!".

Sobre ontem de noite – Draco se voltou rapidamente para ela – bem, -Gina respirou fundo, iria dizer a verdade – Bom, - "E porque eu devo contar pra ele?" – Meus irmãos vieram ontem aqui. – disse de pressa. "Gina sua burra!".

E daí? – Draco perguntou carregando as palavras com desinteresse.

Eles vieram aqui ontem, Malfoy! Você não queria tanto saber? Pois bem, eles estiveram aqui ontem.

Perguntei se alguém veio aqui. Ou seja, alguém considerável, não seus irmãos – Gina se empenhou para responder – Já chega, Weasley, suas respostas são tão vazias e pouco aproveitáveis que me fazem perder a paciência e a vontade de manter uma conversa com você. O que eu poderia esperar de um Weasley, não? – e fechando os olhos encerrando a conversa.

Os olhos de Gina estavam cerrados de lágrimas. "Não, Gina! É isso que ele quer! Não dê esse gosto a ele!" Mas já era tarde, algumas lagrimas já haviam escorrido.

* * *

Já esta liberada, Virginia. – Madame Pomfrey lhe disse assim que a viu acordada na manha seguinte. – Se quiser pode ir para seu dormitório agora mesmo. Pedi para seus professores te liberarem dessas suas ultimas aulas.

"Mas...já?" se perguntou, estranhando o próprio pensamento. "Bom, Virginia Weasley, não vê que isso é um alivio? Não terá mas que aturar a presença de Draco malfoy ao seu lado!" tentou argumentar para si mesma. E indo em direção a porta sentiu um aperto dentro do peito.

* * *

Onde foi a Weasley? – Draco perguntou a enfermeira, quando esta leh enfia líquidos e mais líquidos guela abaixo.

Já foi liberada. – Madame Pomfrey deu um meio sorriso, enrugando ainda mais os cantos de sua boca – Ela é uma menina de ouro! – "Uh, se os pais dela descobrirem isso na certa a vendem no mercado negro para comprar comida" Draco pensou ignorando o comentário positivo da enfermeira - Sempre disposta a ajudar-me quando há jogos de Quadribol. Deixa de ir aos jogos para ficar aqui me ajudando quando um jogador se machuca. Se fosse eu apenas não daria conta.

Sorte a minha então. – o loiro disse, enxugando o canto da boca, já que madame pomfrey havia lhe empurrado a colher e derramado um pouco no canto de sua boca.

Sorte? Por quê?

Acho que ficaria mais doente se tivesse de ser tratado por aquela Weasley.

Madame Pomfrey nem o respondeu. Fez cara feia, e meteu-lhe a colher na boca.

* * *

Gina! – hermione disse de repente. Rony deixou alguns pergaminhos caírem no chão tamanho foi o susto.

Ah, oi! – a ruiva disse, olhando de rabo de olho para Harry.

Já esta melhor? – Hermioen perguntou se aproximando da menina – Ah, Gina! Deveria ter tomado mais cuidado! Aquela flor parece apenas uma florzinha! Mas tem a capacidade de adormecer um gigante! Sorte que elas ainda estavam bem novinhas...

Gina sorriu apenas. Estava cansada, queria arrumar seus pensamentos. E sabia que iriam trocar idéias inúteis se continuasse ali na sala comunal.

bem, eu vou subindo... Madame Pomfrey disse que devo descansar mais um pouco.

Claro, deve estar cansada de ter dividido aquele espaço com Malfoy! – Rony disse meio pensativo, dividido entre zoar Malfoy e adiantar suas lições.

Até mais. – Gina disse se afastando. Não estava nem um pouco afim de ouvir Rony falar de Malfoy.

O quarto estava totalmente escuro. "Ah! Que sorte. Todas as meninas estão em aula!" Gina correu até sua cama e se jogou nela, abraçando seu travesseiro.

"O que será que passou pela cabeça de Malfoy para me beijar? Talvez ele quisesse me constrangir...não...Malfoy não beijaria um Weasley para conseguir tão pouco...Oras, Gina! Você não está achando que ele QUIS te beijar, né? Malfoy não faria nada para dar vantagem a outra pessoa que não fosse ele mesmo... Quem sabe ele não estivesse sonhando? Não...improvavel demais...e comigo é que ele não estava sonhando! Há! Malfoy poderia estar tendo um sonho erótico! Ung! Que nojo!" e foi indo de suposições a suposições que Gina acabou pegando no sono. Se ela pudesse se ver dormindo notaria um pequeno sorriso.

* * *

N/A: Criticaass? Então em mandem um comentárioo! Bom, acho q naum vou demorar para postar o proximo cpaitulo! ele já tá prontooo!

Bom é isso! Os comennts d vcs me ajudaaam mtooo! então por favoor coemnteem!


	4. Algumas Atitudes

Algumas atitudes

Oh no, don't be shy(Oh não, não seja tímida) You don't have to go blind,(Você não precisa ficar cega,) Hold me(Me segure) Thrill me(Me excite) Kiss me(Me Beije) Kill me.(Me mate.) 

Quando terminar de tomar esses últimos antídotos você pode ir pra sua sala comunal.

Aquela havia sido a primeira vez que Draco havia tomado os remédios que Madame Pomfrey lhe dava com rapidez. Não via a hora de sair dali. O quanto antes melhor.

Além de não se ter nada para fazer ali, as visitas de Crabbe e Goyle só lhe deixava mais estressado. Os dois eram tão burros que conversar com Weasley era... Não era nada! Oras, a Weasley era uma tapada! Uma pobre nojenta, Draco a odiava.

Já havia se passados vários dias desde a saída de Draco Malfoy e Gina Weasley da Ala Hospitalar.

Gina havia ignorado todos seus pensamentos em relação aquela noite. Sempre se queixava com ela mesma por pensar e repensar naquele beijo com Draco Malfoy. Era incrível saber que ele nem sabia que ele havia a beijado. E era terrível a sensação de passar por ele e ver nos olhos dele a repulsão que sentia por ela. Muitas e muitas vezes Gina sentiu os olhos marejarem. Não por ele não sentir nada por ela – pois ela também não sentia nada por ele! – mas por ele a ignorar totalmente, por a olhar daquela forma enquanto ela pensava nele todas as noites. Não sentia mais ódio por ele. Só não sabia o que sentia por ele agora...

De certa forma a mesma coisa rondava os pensamentos do sonserino. Às vezes se convencia que nada havia acontecido naquela noite, que havia sido um sonho. Um sonho bem real concordava, mas ainda assim um sonho.

Às vezes se pegava pensando naquele momento, e sempre disfarçava nas aulas quando isso acontecia. Já havia notado que ficava meio estranho quando pensava naquela noite.

Outra coisa que o havia intrigado nas ultimas semanas era o estranho comportamento da Weasley. Sempre o encarava durante as refeições no Salão Principal e sempre abaixava o rosto ( que ele já havia notado ficar vermelho). No corredor era a mesma coisa, o encarava de longe. Um dia ainda iria tirar satisfações com ela.

Novamente aquele sonho.

A flor. O vidro que a protegia. Os pássaros voando. Ela se aproximava. Ele ficava feliz em vê-la. Ela lhe dizia palavras tristes. Palavras que o magoavam. E lhe pedia para escolhê-la.

Promete que você vai me escolher? Promete Draco?

Dessa vez estava prestes a dizer as palavras para ela. Seus lábios se mexeram, mas som algum saiu. Ele então ouviu novo estrondo vindo da floresta.

Draco! Draco!

Estava encharcado de suar. Draco amaldiçoava todos por ter aqueles malditos pesadelos. Repetidamente. Desde que participara de sua primeira reunião para se tornar Comensal.

Lá estava ela. O olhando, claro. E claro também que aquilo não era muita novidade para ele. Pansy também estava o olhando. "Credo" Draco pensou vendo o sorrizinho sonso que Parkinson lhe lançava, e pior ainda: ela estava tentando ser sexy para Draco! E mal conseguia perceber que escorria mingau pelo canto de sua boca.

Draco olhou ao seu redor. Tá que ele era 'O Cara de Hogwarts', mas já andara percebendo que havia tantas amizades patéticas na sua vida quanto sardas no rosto daquela ruivinha da Grifinória.. "Mas que merda eu to pensando!" Draco se perguntou, percebendo que olhava a Weasley mexer pra lá e pra cá com a colher afundada no prato de mingau.

"Vamos aos fatos, Malfoy. Feia? Ok, ela não é feia. Bonita? Não mesmo. Ok, o que é feio nela? A genética toda dela? Nah, resposta errada, Draco Malfoy".Que merda! Não conseguia entender o rumo daqueles pensamentos bizarros que estava tendo. "Certo. Bom, odeio o irmão dela, a família inteira dela eu odeio, odeio os amigos dela, odeio o fato dela andar com Potter idiota, na verdade odeio o fato dela amar ele, odeio o jeito que ela tem pra mentir! Há! É patético, ela fica vermelha e gagueja, sei lá. Diferente das outras meninas, que são capazes até de chorar para enfatizar mais ainda a mentira..." Draco balançou a cabeça incrédulo com os próprios pensamentos. Isso era ridículo! Queria comparar a Weasley com Taylor Brown?

Taylor Brown. Uma garota da Corvinal. Tinha os cabelos loiros lisinhos caindo perfeitamente sobre os ombros, os lábios sempre vermelhos, e os olhos verdes claro sempre mostrando sua falta de modéstia. Simplesmente fora do alcance de qualquer garoto de Hogwarts, exeto...Ele. Draco Malfoy. Havia dançado com ela no ultimo baile.

Sei que lá Weasley. Virgem Weasley? Era com V não era o primeiro nome? Ta, ok. V-qualquer-coisa Weasley. Cabelos ruivos batendo um pouco acima do meio das costas, liso, olhos castanhos. Bah, uma garota muito comum. Põem muito nisso. Não era cobiçada. Era pobre. Era tímida. Não era popular. Enfim nada que atraísse um Malfoy com a fama que ele tinha.

No entanto... "Eu? Olhando praquela Weasley?". Bom, ele estava. E não conseguia despregar os olhos dela. Era a forma que ela tinha de mexer a colher, o jeito que seus cabelos caiam sobre seus ombros. O loiro não dava o braço a torcer mas aquela cena lhe prendia – e muito – a atenção.

"Aonde ela vai?" Draco se perguntou vendo a garota se levantar. Sem pensar muito se levantou também. Crabbe e Goyle grunhiram qualquer palavra.

Um corredor, mais outro. Outro. Onde estava indo? Ela não sabia e para ser honesta nem queria saber. Só queria se afastar dos próprios pensamentos. Se pudesse pediria a Merlin que lhe apagasse algumas coisas de sua memória!

"Gina! Tudo isso por causa daquele beijo? Credo aposto que ele nem se lembra mais... e você aqui fazendo papel de boba!" Gina sacudiu a cabeça, pensamentos realistas não eram seu forte quando se tratava de consolar-se.

Por que tanta pressa, Weasley? – "Ah, não. Tinha de ser ele!" – Alguém veio te cobrar uma divida e você não tem dinheiro para pagar? Tsk, tsk, tsk.

Gina não parou, continuou andando, sem nem mesmo olhar para trás. Sentia ele em seus calcanhares.

Além de pobre é surda? Ou é surda por que é pobre? – Draco dizia, tentando ao máximo instigá-la para que ela parasse. Ou que ao menos demonstrasse alguma reação! Ela deveria ter sangue de barata...

"Ai, não. Ele ta olhando pra mim. Tá me seguindo até agora. Ai céus me ajuda a manter a minha pouca sanidade! O que sobrou da que ele me roubou naquela noite!".

Deu. – o sonserino disse, dando alguns passos para se por de lado da Weasley e depois a sua frente, fazendo-a parar para não colidir com seu corpo. – O que há afinal, Weasley? Não que eu me importe, claro – completou rapidamente. A garota apenas suspirou.

Me esquece Malfoy! – a ruiva praticamente gritou, empurrando-o com força para o lado.

Se quer me dou o trabalho de lembrar de você alguma vez Weasley. Na verdade só me lembro de algum membro dessa sua família quando quero me divertir.

Gina parou de repente, virou-se. Seu olho castanho quase mostrando o inferno que estava sua vida nas três ultima semanas.

CALADO! – ela berrou, se aproximando dele com passos firmes – Quer saber, Malfoy?

Sinceramente?

Não me importa! Estou farta de você! Farta de suas brincadeiras idiotas! Farta de suas zoações contra a minha família! FARTA! – ela gritava em plenos pulmões. Draco se assustou com a reação dela. Nenhum Weasley jamais havia discutido com ele. Os Weasley pareciam mais àquelas famílias matutas, treinadas para partir para a porrada ao invés de tentar um dialogo cheio de desaforos e astúcia. De fato a atitude daquela garota havia o impressionado.

Draco não recuou quando ela estava a menos de um passo dele.

E só mais uma coisa - ela disse os olhos vidrados nos dele. A diferença de altura entre eles fazendo ela arrebitar um pouco o nariz, dando uma forma a seu rosto como o de quem espera um beijo – Estou farta de esperar que você tome uma atitude agora e me beije.

Sem saber de onde vinha aquela coragem Gina segurou no pescoço do sonserino, aproximando mais ainda a boca dele da sua. Não deu o beijo doce que esperava dar. Foi um beijo cheio de necessidade e espera.

Draco percorria o pescoço da menina com uma mão enquanto a outra usava para arrepiar a pele dela por baixo do moletom vermelho.

"Céus, por quê estou agindo assim? Virginia Weasley! Onde foi que aprendeu isso?" Sem perceber estava percorrendo a partir dos lábios do sonserino até seu pescoço com pequenos beijos.

Espera – ela conseguiu sussurrar. Draco ainda estava com os lábios em sua nuca. Parecia pouco se importar com o que ela iria dizer. – Draco.

Flashes. A voz dela fez ele se lembrar de alguma coisa. Alguém já o havia chamado daquela forma antes. Mas quem?

Ahn...? – murmurou ainda a acariciando.

Pára. – ela disse, empurrando-o devagar. – Você não quer estar aqui comigo. – dizer aquilo era péssimo para Gina, mas não era a verdade? "Vamos ser realistas ao menos uma vez, Gina".

"O que? Ela esta ficando louca, né? Primeiro me agarra aqui sem mais nem menos, me beija, me manda tomar atitudes e quando eu as tomo ela me manda parar. Ela deve gostar de brincar com fogo."

Você realmente quer que eu pare? – Draco disse no seu tom mais ousado, acariciando o rosto dela e em seguida beijando seus lábios.

Gina suspirou. Não era o que queria. No presente queria beijá-lo eternamente, mas sabia que não seria eterno e aquele beijo renderia muitas noites em claro. Pelo menos para ela.

Você realmente quer continuar? – ela disse, afastando a mão dele de seu rosto. – Malfoy, você sabe que não quer isso. Na certa você foi tomado por um - Gina pensou um pouco – mau súbito? Ou algo do tipo?

Você me agarra e eu que sou tomado por um mau súbito? – ele falou soando quase irônico.

Você faz as coisas e depois finge que não as fez! Você já fez isso uma vez, por que não faria de novo? Hoje isso acontece e você me diz que quer continuar. E então chega outro dia e você nem se quer sabe o meu nome! Sou só a pobre Weasley pra você, Malfoy!

Do que você esta falando? – "Ela deve ter batido com a cabeça em algum lugar"

MALFOY! Você é mesmo um estúpido, idiota e com perda de memória recente! - e empurrando novamente ele para o lado abriu espaço e saiu correndo pelo corredor vazio.

E você é uma louca, doente, pobre e ignorante! – ele respondeu de volta, ciente de que ela não o escutava mais. Por mais incrível que aquilo parecesse Draco sorriu. – e afinal – disse olhando para o final do corredor – qual é seu primeiro nome?

N/A: Thanks especiais para as meninas que comentaram!


	5. Mentira que vira verdade

Mentira que vira verdade?

Minha sombra, a única que anda ao meu ladoMeu coração superficial, a única coisa que está batendoÀs vezes eu desejo que alguém me encontreAté lá, eu andarei sozinho 

Céus. Céus. Céus. E mais uma vez; Céus! De onde havia tirado coragem? Ela não poderia classificar aquilo como inevitável.

Draco Malfoy era evitável. Era mesmo?

"Oh, Gina! Deixe de ser boba!" Ela ia percorrendo o caminho de volta – de volta para onde mesmo? – com os pensamentos a mil, os dedos tamborilando sobre a testa, tentando raciocinar direito.

"Seja sincera Gina! Ele estava perfeito". É, estava. Bom, ele sempre foi.

O cabelo tão loiro que chegava a platinar sobre a luz, os olhos azuis misturados com seu jeito frio se tornavam acinzentados, a forma segura de ser. Tudo nele a fascinou ainda mais. E ele se tornou irresistível, inevitável. Ela precisava beijá-lo!

A forma com que ele a acariciava, a forma como correspondia a seus beijos, até mesmo a respiração quente dele em seu rosto lhe contagiavam. Havia sido tão perfeito que qualquer fantasia de Gina se quer chegava aos pés do que viveu de verdade.

Cabeça para estudar? A ruiva sorridente não tinha mesmo. Correu para a torre da Grifinória e lá permaneceu até a lua chegar e o sol renascer.

Caramba! – Megg exclamou, misturando surpresa com curiosidade.

Que foi? - Gina perguntou, não muito curiosa, servindo-se de mais suco de abóbora. – Seja lá o que for fale mais baixo Megg!

Olha só o loiro oxigenado da Sonserina, Gina! – a menina disse em tom de conspiração, os olhos espremidos olhando para a mesa da Sonserina.

Gina olhou rapidamente. Draco Malfoy encarava-a. Não da forma normal – zombeteiro, repulsivo, irritado, raivoso entre vários outros tipos de olhar nesse sentido que era marca registrada de Draco Malfoy. Ele a encarava com... Desejo?

"Meu Merlin! Que quê há com Malfoy?" Gina se perguntou, desviando o olhar quando Megg pareceu perceber algo estranho.

O que foi que houve, Gina? – a menina já havia notado algo de diferente.

O que foi que houve? – Gina repetiu, limpando a garganta – Como assim, Megg? – perguntou, se servindo de bolachas recheadas – Que eu saiba, não houve nada.

Ah, qual é Gina? De segredinhos pra mim? LOGO pra mim?

Gina conhecia a amiga que tinha. Megg Katz. Em aparência física nada de mais. Porém, bastava à menina abrir a boca para criar grandes confusões. Já havia acontecido isso no seu terceiro ano. Megg jurava ter visto Rony aos beijos com Lilá Brown. A menina só havia esquecido um pequeno detalhe quando abriu a boca; Rony estava namorando Hermione. E se Granger não fosse tão compreensiva na certa teria caído na ladainha de Megg e entrado na pilha do restante dos alunos – sim, por que nessas alturas Hogwarts inteiro já sabia, e se não bastasse os comentários maldosos sobre os 'chifres' de Hermione, a turma da Sonserina havia inventado uma musiquinha infame, que começava com "Weasley e Brown deitados em uma cama" e terminava com Hermione "Granger em Sunt Mungos toma banho de lama".

Diria qualquer coisa para satisfazer Megg, menos a verdade.

Esta falando sobre Malfoy estar olhando para mim? – perguntou como ao acaso.

Megg arqueou as sobrancelhas e torceu os lábios finos.

Bem, - Gina começou meio incerta – certo dia encontrei ele em um corredor, sabe – Megg sacudiu a cabeça com uma rapidez que até assustou Gina – Então.. daí ele veio com aquela história sobre minha família... Bem... – "Céus, o que mais eu invento?" – daí não agüentei os insultos dele, e respondi a todos eles.

Só isso! – Megg estava realmente desapontada.

É, oras! O que esperava, Megg! Gigantes e Elfos malucos nos atacando em um corredor!

É. Sem duvida seria bem mais interessante do que essa sua história sem graça. – bufou a menina – Ei, Gina, vou ali falar com Danielle na mesa da Lufa-lufa e já venho, ok!

Te espero pra irmos juntas a primeira aula?

Não precisa. Pode ir na frente. Até mais.

o Sinal indicando o termino das aulas da manhã tocou. "Ai, que fome!" Gina pensou enquanto guardava seu material.

Ei, Gina – Megg chamou – Não precisa me esperar não. Vá na frente.

Sem entender muito Gina concordou. Não queria esperá-la mesmo.

Quando saiu da sala do professor Binns uma meia dúzia de alunos voltaram seus olhares para ela.

"Será que tem alguma coisa presa no meu cabelo?" A ruiva pensou.

Virginia Weasley!

Oi, Rony! - Gina cumprimentou o irmão – Vamos indo para o...

Que história é essa de ter planejado uma fuga de Elfos com Malfoy! - Rony gritou, seu rosto tão vermelho que parecia que iria explodir.

Hermione revirou os olhos em tédio, e Harry parecia se divertir com a cena.

o que! – Gina não estava entendendo nada.

Weasley, não foi nada disso! – um menino Lufa-lufa gritou – Malfoy e Gina contrataram um Gigante para matar os Elfos!

Cala a boca! – outra pessoa gritou – Malfoy ficou sabendo que os pais da Weasley criavam um gigante no quintal e aprisionavam elfos!

A cabeça de Gina estava dando mil voltas.

PÉRA AI! - berrou – QUEM CONTOU ESSAS MERDAS PARA TODOS VOCÊS!

Quem mais poderia ser Gina? – Hermione perguntou, quase rindo daquela situação patética.

Megg! – Gina puxou a menina pela mochila quando a loirinha de óculos grossos tentava passar despercebida pelos alunos.

Er... Olá, Gina!

O que você andou inventando?

Nada, ué... – Megg respondeu, encolhendo os ombros.

Como assim nada? Eu não posso nem mesmo confiar em você para contar uma coisinha, Megg!

Após as palavras de Gina serem escutadas e digeridas pela aglomeração de alunos houve assovios e vaias.

Então é verdade gente! – Uma menina gritou.

É! – outro gritou – Gina realmente está tendo um caso com um Gigante!

Me disseram que o nome dele é Danouis!

E antes que Gina pudesse conter aqueles rumores, Filch apareceu dispersando todos.

Céus... – Gina murmurou desesperada. E se tudo aquilo chegasse aos ouvidos de Malfoy?

Isso é tudo mentira, né Gina! – Rony perguntou um tanto envergonhado por ver a preocupação nos olhos da irmã.

Não, Rony! – Gina gritou irritada – Eu tive um bebe Gigante! E ele dorme no soton junto com o Vampiro!

E antes de qualquer resposta saiu pisando duro.

Rony como você é burro – Harry disse, desatando a rir.

Eu não!

É sim, Rony! – Hermione descordou – Esta tão na cara que tudo o que Megg Katz diz é mentira. Não está lembrado daquela sobre você e Lilá? Ou era verdade? – perguntou brincando.

Claro que era mentira! Aquela menina só inventa coisas para otários acreditarem – e sobre os olhares irônicos dos amigos enrrubeceu.

Se perguntassem a Gina o que ela estava comendo ela diria que estava comendo elfo doméstico com sangue de Gingante. Pois era a única coisa que conseguia lembrar.

Estava tão dispersa que mal percebeu uma coruja pousar ao seu lado.

Acho que é pra você, Gina – Colin disse tímido.

ahn? Ah, sim...

Desatou o pequeno laço preto da perna da coruja, servindo-lhe um pedacinho de batata logo depois.

"Weasley,

Não sei o que deu na sua cabeça vazia, ou melhor, na sua cabeça cheia de merda para inventar tais blasfêmias sem sentindo algum!

Me encontre atrás da estatua de Hermes, o caolho assim que receber essa mensagem.

Malfoy"

Aquele dia era alguma espécie de teste? Se era, Gina estava prestes a ser reprovada. Motivo? Uma recaída em sua ultima prova.

Pensei que não viria mais – Draco disse arrogante.

Gina o encarou um momento. Estava pensando em dar meia volta e voltar para o salão principal. Pensou e agiu. Rodou nos calcanhares, prestes a sair dali, mas Draco a segurou pelo braço.

Onde pensa que vai, Weasley? – Malfoy perguntou, a voz seca.

Gina mordeu os lábios nervosa.

Olha Malfo...

Temos muito o que conversar – ele disse, interrompendo-a – É que tivemos um filho que é uma mistura de Elfo com Gigante, e acho que também matamos um Elfo doméstico de Hogwarts e demos ele de comida para um gigante. – Draco levantou uma sobrancelha, parecendo pensativo – Como pude me esquecer? – fez cara de espanto e bateu na própria testa – Estamos planejando fugir juntos para nos casar nas montanhas e criar Darla, Lara e Tara – nossos filhos gigantes.

Gina não se agüentou e caiu na risada. Aquela situação era ridícula. Como as pessoas tinham a capacidade de acreditar naquilo tudo?

Nossa, como não temos imaginação, não é mesmo? – Gina perguntou, forçando uma cara de desapontada – Nossos filhos com esses nomes tão...

Fora de moda? – Draco sugeriu, ao que ela sorriu – Claro, pais que viajam com elfos aprisionados por todo o país deveriam conhecer ao menos nomes mais exóticos.

Draco não se permitiu rir junto com ela. Queria olhá-la sorrir.

O mais estranho daquilo tudo é que não tinha chamado-a ali para fazê-la rir! E, no entanto não havia conseguido dizer o que queria para ela. Afinal, o que estava acontecendo com ele? Bastava olhar os cabelos dela balançando enquanto passava por ele que ele sentia uma coisa estranha. Bastava ela sorrir enquanto conversava com uma amiga que ele se sentia entorpecido. Bastava ela lhe dirigir o olhar que ele esquecia seu sobrenome.

Escute Weasley – ele disse tão frio que Gina parou de rir em segundos.- O que você pensa que esta fazendo?

"Mas o que quê ele tá querendo dizer?" Se perguntou à ruiva. Era estranho pensar que o pouco estava rindo com Draco e agora estava prestes a ouvir algum comentário no melhor estilo Malfoy.

O que estou querendo fazer? – repetiu ela.

Draco andou de um lado para o outro devagar. Gina teve a impressão de que ele estava discordando de si mesmo.

...não você precisava ter visto! – vozes vindo do final do corredor alertaram Malfoy. Sem maiores explicações arrastou Gina para trás da estatua de Hermes, o caolho. – Foi isso que Katz me disse! E olha que ela é amigona da Weasley. Trocam confidencias desde crianças.

Malfoy está traindo ela?

Aham. – a menina disse, suspirou e por fim completou quando passou ao lado da estatua – Virgínia Weasley, eis uma menina de sorte.

Oras, por quê? – a outra indagou.

Esta prestes a fugir com Draco Malfoy! Parkinson deve estar para morrer!

As vozes sumiram. Draco olhou para a ruiva com sua melhor cara de sedutor.

É uma menina de sorte, Weasley.

Ah, ahan... – murmurou, afastando-o de perto de si.

Tem certeza que quer se afastar de mim? – ele disse, os lábios próximos aos de Gina.

Gina fechou os olhos, esperando o beijo dele. Um segundo, dois, três. "Será que ele esqueceu o caminho até minha boca?" Gina abriu os olhos, confusa. Deparou-se com olhos cinzentos a observando.

Esta me devendo uma resposta, Weasley. – ele disse sem mais nem menos. Gina pode sentir seu rosto se retorcendo em uma careta. Ele só podia estar brincando com ela!

Antes que a garota pudesse falar qualquer coisa para contestá-lo, Draco saiu de trás da estátua e logo estava longe do alcance de sua visão.


	6. O Coemço de um Caminho

**O começo de um Caminho**

**Não quero ser aquele  
Que as batalhas sempre escolhem  
Pois no íntimo descubro  
Que sou o mais confuso**

Draco apertou a capa em volta de si. Já passava da meia noite quando recebeu a coruja de seu pai. Lhe convocando para mais uma reunião dos Comensais.

E agora lá estava ele, percorrendo uma passagem, a varinha em punho elaborando o feitiço Lumos.

Na terceira curva empurrou uma das pedras. E na sua frente uma pequena sala apareceu. Já não era usada há tempos, pois vários fios pratas se ligavam de uma ponta a outra, com vários insetos mortos e aranhas percorrendo de um lado para o outro.

Se dirigiu até um canto da sala, forçando outra pedra para dentro da parede. O chão pareceu se mexer. Em frações de segundo estava abaixo do nível da porta por onde entrara.

"Já estou fora dos terrenos de Hogwarts" pensou, olhando o corredor obscuro.

Se atrasou. – Lucius disse antes mesmo de cumprimentá-lo, se é que o faria.

Vim logo depois de receber a coruja. – Draco respondeu, batendo a mão em seu ombro para tirar uma teia que parecia ter agarrado nele.

Quando disse que essa era sua ultima reunião – seu pai começou a lhe dizer, caminhando sem olhá-lo no rosto – quis dizer que é sua ultima reunião como espectador. Apartir de hoje você será parte de nós Draco.

Draco não ficou muito surpreso, sabia que esse dia estava se aproximando de acordo com o que os Comensais mais velhos haviam discutido nas reuniões anteriores.

Seu pai lhe guiou até um bar próximo dali. O ambiente era um dos piores que Draco já havia freqüentado. Cheiro de bebida e vomito misturados embreagavam o lugar, junto com seus freqüentadores, todos trouxas.

Draco não entendia o porquê das reuniões serem do outro lado, ou seja, no mundo não mágico.

Draco Malfoy – uma voz idosa pronunciou seu nome assim que entraram o estabelecimento. Paul Rocher, um homem já idoso, os cabelos grisalhos sempre penteados para trás e as olheiras fundas acentuando seu rosto esquelético.

Seu pai sempre lhe fala a respeito daquele senhor. Um homem que já seguia os caminhos de Voldemort a muito tempo, nunca havia negado o mestre como tantos outros. Seu nome era sinônimo de respeito, obediência e medo.

Draco lhe lançou um olhar significativo, indicando seu respeito por ele.

Lucius fez o mesmo só que demonstrando extremo orgulho pelo senhor.

A reunião estava esperando apenas vocês dois para começar – Rocher disse – mas especificamente o jovem Malfoy. Lucius, meu amigo, deve se orgulhar de seu filho. Será um ótimo comensal. Um comensal de nome forte.

E de atitudes fortes também. – Lucius disse cheio de orgulho.

Draco não se queixava do pai. Pelo contrario, respeitava-o e muito. Seu pai já havia traçado seu caminho. Desde criança sabia que se tornaria Comensal. Havia sido criado para isso. Nada o desviaria de seu caminho ao lado do Lord. Era o que seu pai queria. "O que meu pai quer" Draco pensou indo para a saleta onde ocorria as reuniões dos Comensais.

"É humilhante ver essa sala imunda ser sede das reuniões de Lord Voldemort." Draco pensava sempre que entrava ali.

A sala não era muito iluminada, e não havia poltronas confortáveis e nem uma lareira para apaziguar o frio. Uma mesa de madeira desgastada era acompanhada por cadeiras no mesmo estilo.

Draco se sentou em uma cadeira mais afastada como sempre fizera, mas desta vez seu pai lhe conduziu até uma cadeira e sentou-se ao seu lado.

Quando todas as cadeiras se ocuparam, Rocher começou a falar.

Mais uma vez nos encontramos. Mais uma vez fortalecemos o nome do Lord Voldemort. Pois com a presença de todos vocês é que podemos ver a força que nosso novo exercito esta prestes a se erguer diante de todos esses tolos, fracos e covardes.

Vários homems concordaram, sacudiram suas cabeças ou apenas sorriram.

E quando digo novo exército não me refiro apenas a um exercito mais astuto e mais frio... – disse se tornando mais obscuro do que já era – Me refiro a sangue jovem no meio de nós. – Rocher olhou para Draco. Lucius incentivou Draco a levantar, e foi o que ele fez. – Estamos hoje aqui para iniciar a vida de Draco como Comensal da Morte.

Dois homens apareceram das sombras, um trazia uma adaga de prata na mão, o outro um recipiente também prata.

Os dois homens estavam encapuzados e se aproximavam de Draco. Draco olhou a adaga. Ela tinha algumas coisas escritas, parecia uma língua antiga ou algo do tipo e trazia uma serpente em relevo. O recipiente parecia uma xícara sem alças.

Eles conduziram Draco até o lado de Rocher. Draco não se opôs a nada.

Rocher puxou a manga da blusa de Draco para cima, mostrando o pulso do garoto. O comensal com a adaga entregou-a a Rocher.

Mestre – Rocher começou, parecendo em transe – Aceite o sangue desse seu servo. – fez um corte no pulso do garoto, um corte um tanto fundo. – Ele promete servi-lo – o sangue pingava no recipiente prata – Promete ser fiel – o outro comensal lhe indicou um outro recipiente, Draco não conseguia ver o que esse outro continha – E promete dar a própria vida pelo Lord – Ele pegou o conteúdo do outro pote e jogou junto ao sangue de Draco. Pareciam pétalas. Pétalas azuis – E mais importante de tudo – seguido dessas palavras Draco pode sentir um mal estar entre todos, principalmente em seu pai – Promete renunciar a qualquer coisa que possa interferir no seu seguimento a Lord Voldemort.

Draco pegou sua varinha, apontando-a para a vasilha prata.

Incendio – em segundos seu sangue com as tais pétalas estavam em chamas sobre a mesa.

Ótimo, Malfoy – Rocher disse, batendo no ombro do garoto – Já se tornou um de nós. – e antes que Draco fizesse a pergunta que tanto queria saber, Rocher a respondeu – A marca Negra? Ah, sim, está no seu pulso direito. Ficará mais visível em sete dias. Até lá tome cuidado para que ninguém a veja.

Pensei que só teria a marca quando saísse de Hogwarts. – Draco falou, sentindo várias coisas ao mesmo tempo.

Pensou? – seu pai disse irônico atrás dele. – Você está no seu sexto ano, Draco. No final do seu sexto ano. Os planos de Voldemort entraram em prática apartir do seu sétimo ano. Não é cedo.

E como vou fazer para disfarçar?

Rocher e seu pai riram com vontade, o deixando irritado.

Garoto Malfoy, você já viu essa marca alguma vez nos alunos da sua casa?

Draco pensou no que Rocher tinha dito.

Não.

Sinal que sabem disfarçar muito bem.

* * *

N/A: Caraca essa letra que coloquei não tme muito a ver né? Não sei pq mas gostei desse pedacinho...Curtinho esse cap né? É que vou ficar fora esse fds dai quero adiantar uns capitulos.. esse era para ser o sétimo mas acabou sendo o sexto! E pra kem flao q o cap saiu rapidinho é pq sempre deixo mais um pronto quando posto algum, pra nunca atrasar com a Fic Ah! Não sei como af zpra colokr travessão! ( 

Me ajudeeem a colocar o Travessão! uishauiashuiahsi Minah nova campanha! P

Próximo Capitulooo! Nhaaaa prometiii altaas revelações! P

Beijooos pras mininas que comentaam eum epsecial pra Miaka q sempre tah aki comentandoo!

; kisses for all!


	7. Descobrindo Virginia Weasley

Descobrindo Virginia Weasley

É no silêncio, nas palavras que você nunca diz  
Vejo em seus olhos, sempre começa do mesmo jeito  
Parece que todos que conhecemos estão se separando  
Será que alguém ainda se apaixona?

Lá estava Draco de novo. Olhando aquela floresta desconhecida. Parecia que já sabia o que ia acontecer. Olhou para a flor de pétalas azuis que sempre estava ali.

Olhou na direção que a flor sempre estivera. O vidro continuava ali. A flor também. Porém, não havia gotas de orvalho. Havia gotas de sangue. Draco não entendia o porquê daquela mudança.

Os pássaros voaram. Ele já sabia o que aconteceria. A mulher com seu longo vestido azul-anil apareceria. Sempre bela.

Mas a visão que teve foi horrível. A mulher apareceu, porém, com uma aparência horrível.

Ela usava o mesmo vestido mas agora sem brilho, rasgado em várias partes e desfiado nas pontas. A pele parecia suja, e alguns arranhões se espalhavam pela sua pele branca. Seus cabelos continuavam cumpridos, mas não trazia a beleza que ela tinha de volta.

Dessa vez não foi ao encontro de Draco, o olhava de longe. Apreensiva.

Draco não agüentou vê-la daquela forma. Correu para ajudá-la, mas ela recuou. Tinha medo dele?

por que você fez isso comigo Draco? – ela disse em tom choroso, seus olhos molhados de lágrimas. – Você me prometeu Draco! Me prometeu!

O que? O que eu te fiz, Virginia? – Ele perguntou, assustando-se com o nome que havia pronunciado. Não se lembrava de ninguém com esse nome.

Por que você os prefere? Por que sempre vai para o lado deles, se eu que te amo? – as palavras dela fizeram o coração dele sangrar.

Draco correu para ficar junto dela. De repente sentiu uma força muito maior dentro de si. Uma força...Jovem?

Draco estendeu suas mãos. Estavam jovens. No sonho ele sempre se sentira mais velho. E agora sentia um fôlego jovem dentro de si.

Ergueu os olhos para a mulher diante de si. Novamente levou um susto.

Não havia mais mulher alguma na sua frente. Havia uma garota, se seus 15 anos. Cabelos longos e ruivos, sardas espalhadas pelo seu rosto, olhos castanhos brilhantes. E ela sorria. Estava extremamente feliz.

Oh, Draco! Ficaremos juntos! – ela disse, girando com seu vestido azul-anil brilhante.

Draco ficou atônito olhando-a.

Ela veio ao seu encontro, sorrindo.

Seremos felizes. – ela disse acariciando o rosto dele. – Eu sempre irei te amar. E você nunca ira me deixar. E sabe por que?

Por quê?

Não houve resposta.

* * *

É a Weasley! – Draco disse assim que acordou de seu sonho.

Alguns companheiros de quarto se mexeram em suas camas, mas ninguém acordou.

"A garota do sonho é a Weasley!" Draco pensou, esfregando a testa com a mão direita. Mas o que aquele sonho queria dizer? Será que a Weasley sonhava a mesma coisa? E se sonhava será que já havia identificado que era ele, Draco Malfoy? "Talvez por isso tenha me beijado." Draco olhou a janela, o sol já estava querendo aparecer. Não iria voltar a dormir. Iria desvendar aquilo tudo.

"Ela me beijou na Ala Hospitalar. Mas por que então não em disse a verdade? Por que ela me diz tudo aquilo no sonho? Por que estava daquele jeito? Por que ela mexe tanto comigo no sonho? Por que disse que me ama?" Draco suspirou. Precisava de um bom banho.

* * *

Ginaa! Giiiina! – Megg berrava ao lado do dossel de Gina.

Ahn? – a ruiva resmungou cobrindo a cabeça com o travesseiro.

Carta para você! Deve ser importante, por que nem esperou irmos para o salão principal! – Megg estava realmente aflita para abrir aquela carta.

Gina arregalou os olhos, a cabeça ainda de baixo do travesseiro.

Me dê isso aqui! – gritou, abrindo o dossel rapidamente.

Megg se afastou a carta sacudindo em cima de sua cabeça.

Vai me deixar saber o que diz?

Não! A carta é minha Megg! Devolva-me! – Gina gritou, correndo atrás da loirinha de óculos grossos.

Ah, Gina! – a outra bateu o pé irritada, estendendo o envelope pardo para a menina – Por favor! Não confia em mim!

Gina olhou para ela com cara de poucos amigos.

Quer mesmo minha resposta Megg? Ou prefere uma azaração?

Eiii, já não esta mais aqui quem falo.

ótimo.

Megg saiu do quarto, parecendo aborrecidíssima.

Gina sentou na cama. "De quem pode ser?" Não havia remetente, nem nada escrito no envelope. Ponderou se era uma boa abrir, mas a curiosidade falou mais alto.

"Preciso falar com você urgente. Me encontre no mesmo corredor da ultima vez.

Malfoy."

Gina não entendeu nada. Ele a achava maluca, mas ele também não era nenhum pouquinho normal! Primeiro a rejeitava e agora marcava encontros? E, puxa! Como ele era sem educação. "Nenhum 'oi', nenhum 'bom dia'!".

Mesmo assim a menina se arrumou correndo. Queria saber o que ele queria com ela.

* * *

O corredor estava vazio. "Ah! Gina sua idiota! Malfoy deve estar rindo de você agora!".

Maldito Malfo...

Antes que terminasse uma mão lhe puxou para...dentro da parede?

É. Gina foi puxada para dentro da parede.

Ai! – gritou, batendo com o ombro na parede paralela a parede que havia atravessado.

Olá, Weasley.

Gina se recompôs. Respirou fundo, arrumou o uniforme e se preparou para falar algo com Malfoy, mas o sonserino foi mais rápido.

Não precisa me agradecer por te dar a minha ótima – e cara - companhia. - "A modéstia existe, sabia?" Gina pensou.

Humpfth. Se o conheço bem, Malfoy, você quer alguma coisa. Anda, diga o que é, pois tenho que tomar café ainda.

Nenhuma menina em sã consciência diria isso. – e como se levasse um choque de memória completou. – eu disse sã? Ah, pois bem, normal essa sua atitude então...

Gina andou até a parede por onde havia entrado.

Esta me prendendo aqui? – ela disse descrente, alisando a superfície da parede e não encontrando nada que pudesse fazer abri-la.

Não exatamente. – Gina reagiu com uma careta. – Ok, é exatamente isso.

Tá, o que quer, Malfoy?

Só explicações.

Explicações? – Gina repetiu – Que hilário. Nunca imaginei isso.

Nem eu. – Draco respondeu tão simplesmente e sem demonstrar seu cinismo que Gina se assustou.

O que você quer saber, Malfoy?

Seu nome é Virginia? – ele perguntou sem delongas, a olhando nos olhos. "Só pode ser ela".

Gina bufou.

Ah, que engraçado Malfoy. Agora quer tirar com meu nome?

É? – ele insistiu. Gina percebeu que ele não estava brincando.

Virgínia Weasley. – ela disse mordendo os lábios. – O que foi que houve? – ela perguntou nervosa.

Draco ficou a encarando. Ela era a mesma de seu sonho. Era ela. Os mesmo cabelos, as mesmas sardas, o mesmo olhar.

"Oh, Draco ficaremos juntos! Seremos felizes" ele se recordou das palavras dela em seu sonho.

Draco se aproximou de Gina, acariciou seu rosto, a pele branca colorindo-se de rosa. Fechou os olhos e se aproximou dela. Tocou seus lábios docemente. Ela era a garota mais linda que já havia conhecido.

Ela se entregou completamente ao beijo. Aquele beijo era muito diferente dos outros que já havia dado nele. Ele era tranqüilo. Era um beijo sem cobranças. Um beijo que poderia fazer os dois se conhecerem em fração de segundos.

Draco percorreu a mão pelas costas de Gina. A outra segurando o rosto dela.

"Por que você fez isso comigo, Draco?" As palavras percorreram a cabeça do loiro "Você me prometeu, Draco! Me prometeu!"

O loiro se afastou devagar dela, a respiração acelerada igualmente a dela.

Eu não quero te fazer mal. – Draco disse, estranhando a própria franqueza.

Gina fechou os olhos novamente, e eles voltaram a se beijar. Dessa vez de uma forma diferente, mais sensual.

Ela não conseguia entender o que estava acontecendo, o que aconteceu e o que iria acontecer. Havia sido tudo tão confuso. O que estava sentindo naquele momento era confuso também. Uma mistura de tudo.

Isso – ela sussurrou no ouvido dele enquanto ele mordiscava seu pescoço. – Vai ser o maior erro que eu vou cometer.

Me beijar? – ele perguntou, sem olhá-la, sem parar de beijá-la.

Não. – ela se afastou um pouco dele, forçando ele a olhá-la nos olhos. – Gostar de você.

Draco não respondeu nada. Não era aquilo que queria ouvir. Ou era?

Não iria dizer o mesmo. Ou iria? 'Claro que não. Gostar de uma Weasley? Posso ter batido a cabeça alguma vez quando criança, mas não tão forte a ponto de dizer que gosto de uma Weasley"

"Você não espera que ele diga o mesmo, espera? Ele não vai dizer. Eu espero ele gostar de mim".Gina pensou acariciando o rosto dele. Não esperava realmentente ouvir ele dizer que gostava dela. Se dissesse isso no mínimo teria sido mentira. "Melhor esperar para ouvir uma verdade."

Eu tenho que ir. – Gina disse, arrumando sua blusa.

Você não precisa ir. – ele disse, puxando-a para mais perto de si.

Ah, preciso sim! – ela se afastou mais ainda dele.

Finite Incantatem – Draco murmurou nem um pouco animado.

Gina já estava saindo quando o sonserino a puxou.

Que horas?

Ahn?

Que horas a gente pode se ver de novo?

Gina sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de sorrir de orelha a orelha. Draco queria vê-la mais vezes? Era isso mesmo?

Hum – Gina fez. Estava com o dedo indicador sobre o lábio, o olhar vago como o de consulta uma agenda imaginaria e confere os compromissos. Ela não tinha nenhum compromisso importante, mas não perderia a chance de se fazer de difícil para Draco Malfoy.

E então? – Draco perguntou impaciente. – Oras, Virginia, não me venha com essa. Você não deve ter compromisso algum.

E como você sabe? Tenho sim! E Muitos! – ela disse sorrindo ao mesmo tempo em que franzia o cenho.

Ah é? Diga-me um.

Harry – Draco fez um barulho muito estranho – ele me convidou para ver o treino do time da Grifinória.

E você só aceita se for louca. – ele disse, fazendo um sinal com a mão, olhando as próprias unhas com muito interesse.

Por quê? Os treinos da Grifinória são sempre muito legais.

Não a ponto de alguém trocar Draco Malfoy por um treino de retardados.

Gina torceu os lábios. Ela não iria trocá-lo mesmo. Só se fosse louca. "Louca eu sou por estar fazendo isso!" Pensou.

Sem pensar em mais nada saiu do esconderijo. Draco pareceu levar um baque.

Ei – ele chamou – Não me deu a resposta.

Vou pensar no seu caso, Draco.

E quando vou ter a resposta?

Tchau, Draco. – Gina disse quase cantarolando.

* * *

"Eu não acredito que isso tá acontecendo comigo! Não acredito, não acredito e não acredito!" Gina pensou apertando seu travesseiro enquanto a lua a iluminava.

Incrível pensar que jamais imaginara aquilo. Apesar de ter uma imaginação muito boa, jamais lhe passara pela cabeça gostar de Draco Malfoy!

"Mas o que será que ele quis dizer com aquilo de não querer me fazer mal?". A ruiva sentia que havia algo a mais naquele beijo. Algo inexplicável e terrivelmente conhecido. Era como se aquilo já tivesse acontecido.

* * *

Draco corria a pena sobre o pergaminho rapidamente. Precisava de respostas. Respostas urgentes. Estava formulando uma hipótese em sua cabeça que lhe parecia um tanto maluca. Mas era a única que encontrava para entender tudo aquilo.

A flor azul intocável. A mulher com quem sempre sonhara. As pétalas azuis usadas no dia em que se tornara comensal. Draco já havia participado de reuniões o suficiente para saber que aquelas pétalas não eram comuns naquele ritual. Só haviam sido usadas nele.

Mansão Malfoy. – Draco disse a coruja negra, em seguida abriu a janela e observou a coruja se perder no negro céu.

"Preciso das respostas essa noite."


End file.
